(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape dispenser for use in various types of tape and masking applications and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable, handheld painting and caulking tape dispenser. The tape dispenser used for dispensing tape along edges, sides and corners of walls, floors, ceilings, window frames, and door frames, prior to painting. Also, the tape dispenser is used for dispensing tape around bathroom tubs and sinks and around kitchen and washroom sinks, prior to caulking.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of tape dispensers, carton sealers, and tape cutters for household applications and used for dispensing tape and taping and sealing cartons and boxes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,231 to Martin, a one-piece, hand-held tape dispenser is disclosed having a housing frame for holding a roll of tape. The frame includes a tape pressing surface next to a cutting edge for cutting the tape after a desired length of tape is dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,228 to Lin also describes a carton sealing sticker and cutter having a housing body for holding a tape roll. The housing includes a retractable cutter device, which can be extended outwardly from the housing when cutting the tape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,883 to Bosley illustrates a highlighter tape dispenser having a housing with a roll of highlighter tape. The housing includes a slidable tape cutter, which can cut a tape to length when extended outwardly from one end of the housing.
None of these prior art patents provide the unique structural features and function of the subject invention as described herein.